Not All Heroes Have Quills
by PrettyPurr
Summary: Tails always had trouble with girls, so he decided to listen Sonic's advice and be a hero to impress one. When a restaurant threatens to add chao to the menu, a young bunny girl protests without any luck and it's up to Tails to save the day. Will Tails use Sonic's advice and save the chao, or will this protest flop short and today's special become chao? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Not All Heroes Have Quills**

 **Part 1**

Young, humble, kind, and intelligent were some of the few words one would describe Tails the Fox, who was now sixteen years young boy was Sonic's number one sidekick, who was treated like a "little brother". Tails enjoyed his life over the years fixing machines and going on adventures, he was also a nice guy but he had one issue…

 _Girls..._

Tails was always shy around girls, he felt like he didn't have the swag and confidence like Sonic did, making him feel insecure. Not only that, but Tails was also bullied when he was younger about his two tails before meeting Sonic. While Tails slowly started to get over it, the words would still haunt him.

The fox felt he couldn't compete with Sonic when it came to women, heck he couldn't compete to the other males he knew. Knuckles may be a gullible, but he had strength which many women valued. Shadow had a "bad boy" vibe that girls admired, and Silver had amazing powers that girls may feel intrigued by. While Tails felt proud of his smarts, he labeled himself as the uncool nerd.

Tails crushed on a few girls. First was Amy, but she had an obsessive crush on Sonic. Second being Cosmo, who returned the feelings but was no longer with him. He also had a small crush on Blaze and even Rouge before...but knew it could never work out with those two.

Sonic and Tails sat in the city park while eating chili dogs. Sonic ate his while Tails couldn't find himself to eat, which concerned the blue hedgehog.

"Hey Tails, what's up?" he asked. "Not feeling hungry?"

"Nah, you can have it." Tails replied sadly, handing Sonic the chilidog. Sonic shrugged, threw it in the air and caught it with one bite, eating the food before turning his attention Tails.

"So, what's up, buddy?" he asked.

"Well...you know about girls, right Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic's eyes widened, hoping that Tails wouldn't ask him about "the talk". "W-What do you mean?"

"Like...what they want in a guy." Tails added.

Sonic sighed and relief and chuckled. "Well buddy, believe it or not..girls have different tastes, but after my years of experience I can confirm that girls like to feel good...like they're a priority, they also like if you can protect him..like how a hero would."

Tails nodded. "But I'm no hero, Sonic." he denied.

Sonic stood up. "What? Of course you're a hero! You've done so much for the world and you don't even know it."

"Like what?"

"Well...let's just say not many people can design machines on their own." Sonic replied. "To be honest, I don't think I could ever save the world without ya." he admitted.

Tails gave a small smile, feeling better about his confidence. "Thanks, Sonic.."

"Hey no problem, you gotta have confidence in yourself...feel the hero in ya. Some lucky girl will see it." the blue blur suggested. Tails nodded in agreement which made Sonic smile in pride.

"Anyways, wanna run the fields with me? This city is too much" Sonic asked.

"Nah, I need to some spare parts for the Tornado." Tails replied.

"Fair enough. See ya." Sonic said before running off in a split second. Tails walked the busy streets alone, but was caught off guard at a crowd gathering outside a fancy restaurant known as "Chez Primo", as said on a red neon sign.

"What's going on.." Tails thought. The fox flew over to the front of the crowd. What the fox mainly focused on was the cream colored bunny girl holding a sign and a chao with a red bowtie next to her. The teenaged bunny had long flowy brown hair which matched her stunning eyes. She wore an orange spaghetti string tank top, dark blue jeans and red flats.

"Who is she..." Tails thought as he blushed, trying to get a closer look.

"You can't open this restaurant!" the bunny girl yelled. "The chao are not food!"

The snooty owner who she was talking to looked at her with disgust. "You again….how many times do I have to say that the chao are not considered our equals? This restaurant will be serving chao and that's that!"

"Please, I've been raising chao all my life, they should never be eaten!" the rabbit protested, before turning her attention from the owner to the Mayor of Station Square. "Please Mr. Mayor, you can't cut that ribbon and allow this to happen!"

The portly mayor felt conflicted, there's a sweet young lady protesting and the people wanting to open this new restaurant. "W-Who are you, young lady?" the city's leader asked.

"My name is Cream, sir..and this is my Chao friend Cheese." the bunny introduced.

Tails eyes widened at what he just heard...that cute bunny girl...was Cream.. The fox couldn't believe how her body matured. While she was still growing up, Tails noticed her figure forming and she was slightly taller. She also had more eye lashes like the other girls he knew.

Cream the Rabbit...she was a close friend of Tails and he developed a small crush here and there..but he was never sure about it. While he did like Cream and trusted her, Tails wasn't sure about his feelings for her.

"Well Miss, the people are desperately calling out for this restaurant." the mayor said. The owner smirked at the fact that the mayor was taking his side.

"But sir-"

"Nope, now run along before I get the police, young lady." the owner said. "But...before you go….I'll give you 50 rings for your chao there." he added, staring at a certain bowtied chao.

Cream grabbed Cheese and held him close. "You cannot have him!" she yelled before leaving. Tails decided to follow the two to comfort the girl.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save your friends, Cheese...:" Cream apologized sadly.

"Chao Chao…"

"Cream!" a voice called out. Cream and cheese turned around and saw Tails flying towards them Cream's eyes widened...seeing her friend after so long.

"Tails!" she replied. The rabbit hugged the fox after he landed on the ground, which caught him off guard. Tails hugged the rabbit back nervously, blushing even redder than before.

"She smells like cotton candy.." Tails though in bliss.

"Oh goodness..it's so good to see you…" she said, releasing him. Tails noticed that his arms were still around Cream, immediately releasing her to make sure things weren't awkward. Tails always thought Cream was cute..but now seeing her in a stunning light shocked him, it was incredible to him.

"Y-Yeah, how've you been?" he asked.

"Not so good...you see...I'm here to protest against this restaurant from opening..they're going to serve chao on the menu.." Cream explained.

Tails's eyes widened at the inhumane news. "T-They are?"

"Those awful people are trying to get people to come by serving chao, because no one else serves chao at the restaurants. " she replied. "I have to stop them, I just have to!"

"When does the ribbon get cut?" Tails asked.

"In ten minutes I think." Cream replied.

"Be right back…." the fox said, before flying away to carry out his plan.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Cream waited patiently for Tails's return, but she was also anxious. He didn't have much time left to help her save the chao.

"Oh Cheese, I hope Tails returns soon…" she said.

"Chao…"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I the mayor would like to open this new restaurant...Chez Primo!" he introduced, which made the people cheer loudly. The owner of the restaurant smirked, holding a large pair of scissors, knowing that victory was his. He could open the restaurant and sell the chao as food with no one bothering him.

"And now...the scissors?" the mayor asked.

"Why certainly…" the owner replied, handing him the large scissors. The mayor approached the front of the building that was blocked by a large red ribbon, ready to be cut.

"Oh no, Cheese…" Cream whispered while the bowtied chao cried in her arms.

"And now…"

"STOP!" a voice called out. The people gasped, looking up to the sky to see the source of the voice. They saw a plane flying around in the sky. Cream gasped and Cheese stopped crying, looking upwards at the plane.

"What's that?!" a woman screamed.

"That's..that's Tails's plane!" Cream cheered.

"You can't sell the chao as food!" the fox yelled into the build in megaphone. The owner snatched the mayor's megaphone to reply to the piloting fox.

"AND WHY NOT?"

"Don't you see what you're doing?! You're gonna endanger the world!" Tails exclaimed. "You don't know how important these creatures are!"

"They're just animals!" the owner replied.

"They're not just any type of creature...they're the creatures that guard this world. Without it...the world will be doomed." the fox explained.

"Oh preposterous!" the owner yelled.

"Now now, let's listen to what he has to say. He sounds smart." the mayor interrupted, which made the owner pout.

"You see, the chao are barriers to this world...they actually gives this world life...they were here when this world was born. Without it...trees will rot...grass will die..without oxygen..we'll all die too..do you want that?" Tails asked. "To kill this world..just to make money…?"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" a woman yelled. The crowd started to chatter, having second thoughts about this restaurant.

"You're really going to believe this runt?" the owner yelled.

"...and do you really wanna take this chance...of this world dying?" Tails asked.

"He's right! I don't wanna risk this!" a man yelled. "Let's protest this establishment!"

"YEAH!" the crowd yelled. "TAKE CHAO OFF THE MENU!"

"TAKE CHAO OFF THE MENU!"

"TAKE CHAO OFF THE MENU!"

Cream's eyes glistened with happiness and joy while the owner backed away slowly. "N-N-No! Stop please!" he begged.

"The people have spoken! This restaurant will not be serving chao!" the mayor announced.

The crowd cheered while Cream ran up the front. "Mr. Mayor, may I release the chao?" she asked.

"Of course! Anything for the safety of the world! Now hand this young lady the key!" the mayor instructed.

The owner groaned and handed Cream the key, The rabbit girl and her chao rushed into the backroom where the chao were caged.

"There they are!" Cream exclaimed.

The chao looked depressed, but then looked up at the rabbit. "Don't be scared..I'm here to free every one of you…" Cream said.

"Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao!" Cheese chirped.

"CHAO!" the chao group cheered. Cream unlocked the cage, releasing them. The group headed out the building and Tails landed his plane on the park's grass. The fox used his two tails to fly over to the crowd, and was greeted by a big hug from Cream once he landed.

"H-Hey!" Tails said, blushing deeply as he was hugged by Cream.

"Oh Tails..thank you so much.." she whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Tails felt like he could melt at this point, he finally received a kiss..from a girl!

"Hey no problem!" Tails replied.

"Wow...I was the hero that time.." Tails thought. "And I didn't even need Sonic's help…"

Cream turned around to the chao. "Cheese, could you take the chao to their lake and meet me at mom's house?" she asked.

Cheese nodded and flew away, leading the other chao away from the city.

"Think he'll be okay?" Tails asked.

"Oh definitely! Cheese is a smart chao..he'll be okay." she replied.

"That's great then!" he replied.

"Think Tails think..I have this girl all to myself now..what should I do?" the fox thought.

"SO!" he blurted, which made Cream jump. "Er..sorry.."

"No No, you just startled me!" Cream giggled. Tails rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Anyways...would you like to..go to the bakery with me and get some cupcakes? My treat." Tails asked.

Cream gave a warm smile. "I'd love to…" she replied, before the two walked hand and hand to the local bakery.

"By the way...I've raised chao all my life..I didn't know that they were our life source." Cream said.

Tails chuckled. "Actually I made the whole thing up...but don't tell anyone. Thing is, humans will believe anything these days."

Cream giggled, which made Tails blush a light shade of red...her giggle was contagious...it was adorable...it made Tails want to become a better person.

 _Tails gave himself a mental fistpump_

 _As the two enjoyed eating cupcakes_

 _It was a new love...a new chapter for Tails…_

 _Happy Valentines Day…._

 **The End**


End file.
